levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Levellers Liberation Party
The LLP The LLP is a far right leaning political party in the Levellers. Party organization * Chairman: The Reformed Remnants * Campaign Manager: Ducist * Assistant Chairman: The Libirachi Empire * LLP Diplomatic Officer: 2nd Division of the Remnants Members * The Reformed Remnants * Ducist * The Libirachi Empire * 2nd Division of the Remnants * St Joesephs Devotees * Logiand * Hoodisione Party Policy Introduction We are you. We are united in our democracy. United in our universal freedoms. We stand to protect that by any and all means necessary. We want all to to experience the great freedoms that we live under, whether that means liberating our brothers and sisters living under dictatorship or spreading democracy and freedom through diplomacy. So join us brothers and sisters in our mission to spread and preserve democracy and freedom. Policies Diplomacy Diplomatic action should always be our first port of call in any hostile situation. So with this in mind, we plan to expand and legislate around the diplomatic office of the Levellers. Our plan for the office and it's growth is as follows: add one new diplomatic officer, incorporate the Levellers Democratic Trust into the government and create official guidelines for diplomats. In addition, we also plan to formalise alliances with other regions through treaties. This should ensure the protection of our region (and our allies) but most of all it will ensure the safety and longevity of our democracy. Army and Defence Force Our defence force is in a state of disrepair, there are no two ways about it. And considering how vital the army is to our defence this is nothing short than a travesty. So, what's our plan? Well, we plan to fire Hoodisione as head of the army, following this we plan to overhaul the command system and only allow WA to enlist. Finally we wish to introduce a law that in a state of emergency or in a high region threat situation then all WA nations must enlist. This set of reforms will be put to the government under the name: Military and Defence Reform Act. Justice Our current system is slow and ineffective, and that is undeniable. So how can we possibly combat this while maintaining a fair and just system of government. Well allow me to introduce you to the Justice and Law Reforms act. Within this Reform Act are the mandatory sentences, e.g if you are found guilty of voter fraud your get a week in jail. And that will be the same for everyone. In addition we will disband the tribunal system and replace it with an elected chief justice (the judge) and an appointed prosecution and defense attorney. The judge will decide whether or not you are guilty, once you are found guilty you will receive the mandatory sentence. This will streamline the whole legal process. Home Policy We believe our home policy is fine, nay perfect at the moment. And we wish to thank all those who have put their time and effort into ensuring that we all can enjoy our favourite game. In terms of elections the only issue we could possibly take is voter fraud however even this is caught quickly however it then faces all the other issues that our justice suffer from. Category:Government